


Angel of Mine

by bunnybaekkie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Russian Mafia, Smut, Sweet Steve Rogers, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie
Summary: Steve looked at the brooding man confused. "Do I know you from somewhere sir?""I finally found you, Angel."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Angel of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> helloooooo. I don't know why but I just felt like writing this hehe. It just popped in my head.

“Hey, Nat. Yeah I’m on my way. I was just stopping by the convenient store.” Steve as he got out of the store. He sighs. “Yes, Nat I know it’s late at night but my shift ended a little later than usual since we have a lot of patients today.”

Street lights started to flicker and Steve gulped, walking faster. “Don’t worry Nat. I’ll be home soon. Yes, mom I’ll lock the door and everything.” Steve shook his head and smiles. Natasha can really be a mother hen sometimes. “Yeah I’ll call you when I get home. Love you too.” He quickly hangs up and quickens his pace.

As he turns to a corner, he heard a pained groaned. He looked around and there was no one in plain sight. The painful groans continue and Steve squint his eyes to locate the sound. It seems to have come from the dark alley. As nervous as he is, it didn’t stop him from the need to help someone. That’s just him being him, always trying to do the right thing. He has always wanted to be a nurse like his late mother after all.

Despite the dangers lurking especially in the middle of the night in Brooklyn, he gathered the courage and walks quickly towards the sound that could possibly be someone in dire need of help.

As he turns to a corner, he saw a man on the ground, sitting against the wall with half of his face covered with blood. “Oh God sir are you alright?!” Steve runs and crouches down to him without hesitation. He immediately checked the wounds around his head to see it being severe and quickly dialed for ambulance. “Hello! Yes! I need help. Someone is-“

The man snatched Steve’s phone and ended it without even looking. “N-No don’t call…”

“Sir, I don’t know if you notice but you are very hurt.” Steve said calmly.

The man groaned again wanting to say something.

Steve sighed as the man seems stubborn. He did not have his emergency kit with him and decided to tear a part of his shirt to wrap around the man’s head in hoping to stop the bleeding. “Alright sir, this should at least stop the bleed.” He said softly as he gently caressed the rough man’s cheek due to patches of blood and bruises. The man let out a shuddered breath and opened his eyes that met with Steve’s.

The dark steel blue eyes met with Steve’s baby blues.

Hoarse voice came out of his trembling mouth. “A-Are you an Angel?”

**Author's Note:**

> Do give feedbacks if there's anything I could improve on


End file.
